A Demon Called Badger
by anti-pookie
Summary: Crowley left Earth That Was years after the Apocalypse That Wasn't. He meets a young war general and remembers his past.


_AN: I was watching Supernatural the other night when a thought came to me: Demons don't age, right? So, if Crowley managed to keep himself alive long enough, it stands to reason that he would leave Earth That Was and become someone new on the new terra-formed planets. I went to check, and no one had written anything like that under Supernatural/Firefly crossovers! They were all just shipping fics. So I just typed this up real quickly and put it up here for your enjoyment. So... enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Firefly. Not even the DVDs. But I do own a computer, on which I am typing this. _

* * *

Crowley was smarter than your average demon. He knew how to hide himself when he needed to, and knew that the world wouldn't be nearly as fun without humans around.

So, he helped those morons the Winchesters to defeat the devil. He gave their friend his legs back. He didn't know why he wanted to help them- they were some of the biggest idiots he'd ever met, and stubborn as hell to boot. Yet he had. He later insisted that it wasn't because Aziraphale had started rubbing off on him. Not a chance. He was a demon, he was supposed to be the one doing the rubbing, not be rubbed on. And he knew perfectly well how dirty that sounded, thank you very much, he meant for it to sound like that.

After the Apocalypse That Wasn't, he went back to his old role of simply sitting back and watching. Watching humans and seeing what they came up with. The bastards always were more evil than him. He did even less than he had before. He didn't help anyone with anything, didn't make deals for years after. He just watched. Watched as his angel was called back to heaven with the rest of them. And he did nothing to help. Nothing to try and keep Aziraphale with him.

For decades, all he did was watch as humans destroyed their planet. An alliance between the United States and China was formed, taking over for the UN as the major world powers. Earth was destroyed, and he left it with all the humans. It became just a distant past, along with everything that had happened there. Earth That Was. It held nothing anymore.

He found a nice new terra-formed planet to live on. Hid himself away. He started making deals again, but these were of a different sort. Deals like the one he'd made with Bela all those centuries ago for the colt. Crime lord deals, not for souls, but for money.

When the war broke out between the Alliance and the Independents, he didn't pick a side. Instead, he played for both, made deals with commanders on both sides of the battle. The last time he'd picked a side, it had cost him everything he'd come to associate with his life, cost him his dearest friend, his angel.

It was on one of these deals that he met someone who would help to bring out the old Crowley again. A young, optimistic general by the name of Malcolm Reynolds. He was an Independent, and was convinced that his side would win. Crowley was reminded heavily of the Winchesters, thinking of them- and anything from Earth That Was- for the first time in over 200 years. They had been up against very similar odds, and yet refused to give up. Crowley found himself hoping he wouldn't see this man broken the same way the boys had been. He was also overwhelmed by a strong urge to help him. OK, so maybe Aziraphale had rubbed off on him a little…

"I need to make a deal with you," Reynolds said. "We need weapons, and I was told that you were willing to provide them to Independents. One thing I was not informed of, however, was your name. I may need to know it if we're gonna be doing business together."

Crowley turned in his chair to face him. He almost said his real name, a habit he'd broken centuries earlier. He forced it down and gave the fake identity he'd been living under all this time instead. "Name's Badger. And you are?"

* * *

_I literally typed this up in about ten minutes (I didn't even write it down in my journal first, and I always do that with my stories!), but reviews are always appreciated nonetheless. _

_Hobey-ho,_

_anti-pookie_


End file.
